video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Carry On Again Doctor
|catalogue number = VC3181 |rating = |running time = 86 minutes|re-released by = VCI and Cinema Club|re-release date = }} Carry On Again Doctor is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 16th November 1987. It got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 22nd October 1990 and it got re-released by VCI and Cinema Club on 2nd October 1995. Description If you seriously ill — go to hospital. Just make sure it isn't Long Hamption hospital, that's where the Carry On team have taken up malpractice. If it's laughter you're after join eminemt surgeon Frederick Carver, orderley Screwer and Doctors Stoppidge and Nookey for a prescription of smutty smiles. It's the perfect tonic you should take as regularly as your funny bone allows. Many people think that the medical Carry Ons were the very best including The Sun - 'the best so far' Daily express - 'brawdy and rude' News of the World - 'a knock out whiff of laughing gas' Cast * Sid James as Gladstone Screwer * Jim Dale as Doctor Jimmy Nookey * Kenneth Williams as Doctor Frederick Carver * Charles Hawtrey as Doctor Ernest Stoppidge * Joan Sims as Ellen Moore * Barbara Windsor as Goldie Locks (real name Maud Boggins) * Hattie Jacques as Miss Soaper, the Matron * Patsy Rowlands as Miss Fosdick * Peter Butterworth as Shuffling patient * Wilfrid Brambell as Mr Pullen * Elizabeth Knight as Nurse Willing * Peter Gilmore as Henry * Alexandra Dane as Stout woman * Pat Coombs as New Matron * William Mervyn as Lord Paragon * Patricia Hayes as Mrs Beasley * Lucy Griffiths as Old lady in headphones * Harry Locke as Porter * Gwendolyn Watts as Night sister * Valerie Leon as Deirdre Filkington-Battermore * Frank Singuineau as Porter * Valerie Van Ost as Out-Patients Sister * Simon Cain as X-ray man * Elspeth March as Hospital board member * Valerie Shute as Nurse * Shakira Baksh as Scrubba * Ann Lancaster as Miss Armitage * Frank Forsyth as Mr Bean (uncredited) * Georgina Simpson as Men's ward nurse (uncredited) * Eric Rogers as Bandleader (uncredited) * Donald Bisset as Patient (uncredited) * Bob Todd as Pump patient (uncredited) * Heather Emmanuel as Plump native girl (uncredited) * Yutte Stensgaard as Trolley Nurse (uncredited) * George Roderick as Waiter (uncrdited) * Jenny Counsell as Night nurse (uncredited) * Rupert Evans as Stunt orderly (uncrdited) * Billy Cornelius as Patient in plaster (uncredited) * Hugh Futcher as Cab driver (uncredited) * Faith Kent as Nursing home Matron (uncredited) Wilfred Brambell's character was a non-speaking cameo in an early scene. When he appeared, the theme from Steptoe and Son was played over his scene. Credits © 1969 Rank Film Distributors Limited. All Rights Reserved. Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Video Collection International: The Best of British Comedy: Carry On Classics promo from 1987 * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Again Doctor (1969) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Carry On Again Doctor (1969) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1990 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Again Doctor (1969) Closing (1990 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On Again Doctor (1969) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Again Doctor (1969) Closing (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On Again Doctor (1969) * The End * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info Original 1987 release The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Carry On Classics trailer from 1987 with clips of "Carry On Doctor", "Carry On Again Doctor", "Carry On Dick", "Carry On Loving", "Carry On Abroad", "Carry On At Your Convenience", "Carry On Behind", "Carry On England", "Carry On Girls", "Carry On Henry", "Carry On Matron", "Carry On Up the Jungle" and "Carry On Up the Khyber". Gallery Carry On Again Doctor (UK VHS 1987) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Carry On films Category:Cinema Club Category:The Rank Organisation Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:BBFC PG Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Carry On Classics trailer from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1993